


Trapped

by numbika



Series: Moment of peace [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: "Good morning...Hank, I need your help. As you can see, I'm trapped.""Morning. Maybe just push the dog off your lap?" He smiled and folded is harms in front of him as the android looked at him, apparently shocked by the suggestion."No, I can't do that." Connor patted the head of the large St. Bernard's, who took this as a sign to lay on him even more."Ah, well, I can't argue with that."





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/184703384646/im-trapped-just-push-the-dog-off-your-lap

The sound of the morning new show filtered through the door just enough, that some words and concepts bobbed up in his dream.

On his way home, Sumo was sitting in the back seat of the car and, for some reason, was wearing a fire helmet. As he glanced out of the window, he noticed that the car was standing in an alley. People's words echoed outside, and the radio crackled and fizzled, then Connor shouted at him. The dream began to swirl, and fade at the shrill sound of the alarm clock.

Hank, grumbling under his nose, reached out and slammed his hand on the button of the old alarm clock that most definitely have seen better days. The same time, his head started to throb, and any small noise just made it worse.

"Connor, turn down the god damn tv!" Lieutenant Anderson turned on his other side and stretched out under his blanket. His thumping headache slowly calmed down, and at the same time he remembered the events of last night. The bastard bitch experimented on androids, and the alley she was chased to. She could only escape because Connor got hurt while chasing her.

"Damn it." Hank sat up in his bed and rubbed his face into his hands. "Hm…" he looked up towards the door. By this time, at least two intruders should be standing at his door trying to get him to get up in time. Now, neither Sumo nor the kid was anywhere, but the TV did indeed lower its volume when he asked for it.

He stretched out, cracking his back. Sumo didn't bark, so there couldn't be any trespasser in the house. He swung open the door of his bedroom and hurried out into the living room. The kitchen was empty, but as he reached the sofa his fear instantly went away.

"Good morning...Hank, I need your help. As you can see, I'm trapped."

"Morning. Maybe just push the dog off your lap?" He smiled and folded is harms in front of him as the android looked at him, apparently shocked by the suggestion.

"No, I can't do that." Connor patted the head of the large St. Bernard's, who took this as a sign to lay on him even more.

"Ah, well, I can't argue with _that_." Anderson stepped into the bathroom and took two painkillers. He warmed himself to a mug of coffee and went back to the sofa. The android was still lying there, but his face became worried.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a headache. More importantly how are you, kid?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you got quite a big blow to your head yesterday." He reached out to grab the android head and carefully turned it to the side. The dent was not severe, but if he touched it, he could feel it being an inch deeper than the area around it. Sumo whimpered softly towards Connor. "Don't worry big boy, just checking to see if he holds together. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Marcus promised that he would come see me during the day and take me to get my head checked. Also my self-diagnosis reported no irregularities."

"Okay, do you want me to… go with you?" He placed his elbows on the couch and leaned against it taking a sip of hot coffee.

"No need to bother Lieutenant."

"It's not a bother, especially since Sumo needs a bit of exercise." He scratched the big dog's head affectionately. "He sleeps way too much nowadays, besides, as I have noticed, he likes being around androids."

Connor slowly stroked the St. Bernard's head thoughtfully. The decision didn’t take long at all. His reply came with a soft smile on his face.

"In this case, I would appreciate it. But only, of course, after he decided to get off of me."

Hank nodded, softly chuckling. "Sure, I take a shower and have breakfast. Just don't let him fall asleep on you, son."

"All right, I'll do what I can, Hank." Connor continued stroking the softly snoring Sumo's head.


End file.
